


Evil Is A Tangible Thing

by translester



Series: Unexpectations [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, I have no idea, M/M, can this even count as a fic, idfk, wait fuck can this even count as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sometimes i think evil is a tangible thing – with wave lengths, just as sound and light have. an evil place can, so to speak, broadcast vibrations of evil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Is A Tangible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tiny thing i wrote in school while reading “the most dangerous game” by richard connell. the title is from a line whitney said in the story. the summary is a quote from the story.

“Why do you like hanging around here?” Phil asked Dan.

“It’s weird; hard to explain. I feel something here that I don’t feel anywhere else. And it’s comforting,” Dan replied to the darkness that surrounded them in the alley they cowered in.

“I feel it, too. But I don’t like it. It’s suffocating.”

“What do you think it is?”

“Evil. Darkness.”

“That makes sense.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is. find me on twitter @howlles or tumblr lestres


End file.
